How Many Times Will Good Prevail
by Dr Prongs
Summary: it's four years after the fall of the dark lord, but things are far from serene. some followers of voldemort lived on and continued to rebel, but the real question is how do so many keep showing up and more importantly will they start a huge rebellion?


disclaimer: i do not own any of the Harry Potter characters

A/N this is my first fan fiction so i didn't write too much to start, but if you like it i've already started a 2nd chapter and i should be putting it up soon. it's a quick read so please review soon

and don't be afraid to be brutal.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1. A Lost Malfoy

There was a silence in the room until the high pitched creaking of a chair scraping the wooden floors as a man stood up at the far end of the table, and in a foul and sarcastic tone he spoke to the man whom by which had caused the slice in the room in the first place.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this spontaneous encounter Lucius?"

" Don't play that card. Where's Draco! Where is my boy! " After thinking about what he had just said Lucius dropped to his hands and knees and pleaded,

The man slicked his greasy and graying hair back out of his eyes using his fingers as a makeshift comb. This gesture reviled two bitter eyes that were a light shade of blue that could almost pass for a muted gray. The man then bent down and pierced Lucius's eyes with his own. Lucius stayed there for a while staring into the man's wait for something to happen, for someone to make a move, but it never happened. Instead Lucius knelt there staring into a pair of eyes that were cold and sucked all the happiness out of him, but at the same time it also took away the despair and suffering. He remembered back to his days in Azkaban and was able to compare this feeling mostly to the dementors that feed on all the happy memories in your body except it didn't bring Lucius practically to tears, instead it was merely soothing.

Lucius wanted to say something, but he was mesmerized by what he was seeing and so he struggled do fathom how he could possibly still be motionless, especially since the man had already stood and proceed to funnel all the muggles out of the room. It was when Lucius heard the last few footsteps work their way down the newly polished hardwood floors that he felt the strength to lift his body from the floor, but he still did not speak.

" Was that completely necessary Lucius?" The man spoke seriously, and as if an equal to his old childhood friend instead of a superior. Lucius turned to face him still silent, confusion plastered onto his face by the change in the man tone and attitude towards him. This was odd. Since when did George suddenly start treating him like this? The last Lucius remembered he had used the crusiatus curse and a small vile of veritaserum on the former Death eater, and colleague, trying to discover the whereabouts of the few death eaters he led to rebel against the Dark Lord.

" In case your wondering I'm not George" Lucius whipped around at the man and withdrew his wand from his cloak pocket. Several thoughts penetrated the deepest circle of Lucius's mind. Who was this man? Where's George? And most importantly where was his son? His mind drifted and he narrowly missed what George's imposter said in retaliation of the blank and distressing expression on his own face. " There's no need to be alarmed I'm an Aurora." what the hell is going on?! " George Watson died two weeks ago and I'm trying to find out who it was," Lucius didn't seem to care for the man regardless so he shrugged it off and continued to intently listen to the disguised man "and to answer you original question you son was a couple of blocks away unconscious and with minor burses and cut scattered over his body."

Lucius dropped himself into a chair a few steps behind him. " When was I going to be informed?" Lucius knew he was in a weak state and that he wasn't up to speaking to anyone just yet.

" My resources tell me that an owl was sent to your address, but apparently your not at home so it is of no use now"

" I went around trying to figure out who took Draco" Lucius started " so of course I started with my enemies and by luck I end up in front of an aurour who tells me everything is fine."

The aurour looked at him "well we got suspicious and once George was found dead I went undercover to try and see what the hell as going on, and a few hours ago they find Draco and tell me to hurry up and get down there." The aurour stared at Lucius " a second later and you wouldn't have found out about your son for who knows how long. So yes. Yes you are quite lucky"

Luscious looked at him " can I just see my son now?"

" Of course. Just go to St. Mungo's and tell them who your looking for and they'll take you straight to him"

" Thank you"

" No, thank me when I find who did this to your son" and with that there was a smile, aloud "POP", and then there wasn't anything.

"Some day huh?" The aurour said to himself. Then randomly there was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew at once that the dose of polyjuice potion was wearing off, and that his features were changing. The long slicked back and graying hair of George Watson seemed to shrink and the graying areas seemed to color themselves in and match themselves to the same jet-black tint of the rest of the air. The shrinking of the untidy hair of the man revealed a thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, but perhaps the most noticeable change was the eyes. The cold bluish gray eyes that once lied upon the face of George Watson were now an emerald green and full of life, hope, and happiness. These were the eyes of a once great mother and beautiful person, Lily Potter, who pasted on this wonderful trait to her only son Harry James Potter. Harry potter is known as many things, he is known as the boy who lived, vanquisher of the dark lord, and lately he has been known as a graduate of the London Institute of Aurour Training. Now he is undercover and solving his first case.


End file.
